


【铁虫】冬日狂想 2

by A2019



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A2019/pseuds/A2019
Relationships: Tony Stark/Peter Parker
Kudos: 5





	【铁虫】冬日狂想 2

托尼醒来的时候，先是感觉一阵头痛，他还从未喝过这种品质不怎么高明的烈酒，所以身体发出了抗议，等他模糊的意识清醒过来，瞬间感受到了怀里温暖的身体。他的睡袍带子松掉了，胸肌被男孩睡得乱七八糟的小卷毛摩擦着，而男孩的嘴唇正好贴着他发硬的乳头，甚至把口水都流到了上面。托尼躺回枕头里揉了揉额角，自己怎么惹上这么个麻烦的记忆全都回来了，他俯下身去看他，男孩睡得毫无防备的样子，因为暖和舒适而粉粉的脸蛋，微微张着的嘴唇湿漉漉的，隐约看见里面几颗白白的小牙齿，它们都和主人一样可爱，一切都在挑战他的自控力。托尼伸手摩挲着男孩温暖的脸颊，对方舒服地又往他身上蹭了蹭，甚至还砸吧了两下嘴唇，托尼手指沿着他的脸摸到他的薄薄的嘴唇，食指上下划着圈，男孩竟然像吃到什么东西一样含住他的指尖嘬吮了一口，托尼感到自己的呼吸立刻沉重起来，彼得却忽然睁开了眼睛，他像还未从睡梦中回过神，睁着圆圆的眼睛懵懂地看着他，过了几秒才回味过来，眨了眨眼。  
托尼推开他一些，冷冷地问道：“你怎么会在床上，不是让你睡沙发的？”  
“喝了那么多酒，还记得这么清楚。”彼得嘟囔道，看到托尼仍旧一脸严肃的样子，立刻又抓住他的睡衣带子摆出一副天真的样子，“沙发太冷了，斯塔克先生。”他睫毛垂了垂，“这感觉不好吗？两个人睡比较暖和啊。”  
被子底下，男孩光滑的双腿隔着睡袍蹭着他，裸露的肌肤偶尔碰在一起，他的衬衣领子拉开很大，粉色的肌肤若隐若现，托尼浓密的睫毛颤了颤，忽然抓住男孩的手腕警告道：“收留你一晚上我已经很发慈悲了，收拾收拾马上滚蛋。”  
彼得眨巴眨巴眼睛，从床上跳了下去，托尼看着他走进洗浴间，不一会儿又走了出来，可怜兮兮地望着他，“我没带衣服......”  
托尼叹了口气，打电话让酒店的服务人员买来了一整套衣服和鞋袜，男孩套上卫衣和牛仔裤便完全像一个高中生了，他目光闪闪地看着他，竟带着几分腼腆和羞涩。  
“那么，我走了。谢谢您的照顾。”彼得披上羽绒服，双手插进口袋里，歪了歪头，见对方还是没有什么表示，便转头走了出去。  
托尼吸了口气，拿起一边的酒杯抿了一口，上好的红酒竟然又酸又涩，远不如昨晚的味道，他有点烦躁地想给助理打电话，可这次散心出来他有意决断了和那边的一切通信，除了钱和他用惯的智能管家，甚至连手机都没带。他百无聊赖地拿起一旁已经凉掉的早餐吃了起来。  
一星期后，托尼再次的碰见了那个男孩，那是在一家本地的还算有几分名气的赌场，他进去仅仅大致地扫了一眼，就刚好看见了他。  
彼得正穿着深蓝色的制服背带裤，雪白的衬衣有些大，松松散散地塞在里面，腰线却被制服勒得紧紧的，脖子上挂着黑色的蝴蝶结，坐在赌桌前发牌。他的头发一丝不苟抿到一边，只有一小缕不听话地掉了下来，随着他的眉毛晃荡。  
托尼拒绝了一个赌场服务人员的接待，径自走到男孩背后，双手抚上他的肩膀，“我可不知道赌场还收未成年做荷官？”彼得缩了缩脖子，他几乎在听到他声音那一刻就知道是谁了，只是还未等他说话，对面的三个客人就对这个不速之客表达了不满。他立刻恢复笑容，随手发完手上的牌，“真是抱歉，遇上了熟客。”  
“呦，小弟弟，我们都是第一次见着你，怎么你就有熟客了。”三个人中唯一一个浓妆艳抹的黑发女人似笑非笑地看着彼得，余光却一直在打量他身后气度不凡的男人。  
“就是，干什么的熟客啊？”另一个二十七八的留长发的黄毛少爷怪声怪气地附和了一句，一只手摸上彼得拿牌的手背，手指直往他的指缝里钻，彼得抽出手，“麻烦各位，下注了。”  
一直笑眯眯看戏的胖老头正要报价，却被对面的人喊住了。  
“慢着。”托尼斯塔克坐在他对面的空位上，“这一局算我一个。”  
彼得幽幽地看了他一眼，给他发了两张底牌，第一轮下注三个人从十万到七十万不等，托尼漫不经心地摸了摸牌面，“五百万。”  
“什么？”这样的小地方很少有一出场就报大价钱的人，不知不觉，周围围了一圈看热闹的人，在大家的怂恿下，三个客人不得不咬牙跟着叫，赌注很快到了一千万，黑发女人看着手里不成章法的牌面，首先放弃了，赌注累加到两千万。  
托尼盯着男孩发完牌收回的手，随意道：“八千万。”人群中立刻响起一片议论纷纷和吸气的声音。  
“先生，不可以一次超过一千万。”彼得睁大眼睛，认真地提醒。  
“来找茬的吧？”黄发男人不服气地咬牙，但是万一输了，老爸怕是会扒了他的皮，他看着对方手里的三个A，忍了又忍，扔掉了牌。  
托尼笑出声，摸了摸下巴，将筹码随意一推，对着最后还在纠结的老头道：“我看不用比了。”他翻开最后一张底牌，一个黑桃A。周围的人沸腾起来，吵吵嚷嚷地声音快要冲破赌场的屋顶，有很多人跃跃欲试要赌个第二轮，托尼招招手，带着赌场客人惯有的不怀好意的笑，示意彼得过来，男孩心情复杂地走到他身边，听话地迈开腿坐到他的一条腿上，立刻传来周围人轻浮猥琐的口哨声，黄发的年轻男人气得摔掉椅子走开了。  
两个人咬着耳朵低语，彼得不适应地挪动屁股，“你太高调了，这个赌场的老板不是个好人。”  
托尼无聊地笑道：“加了这么多规则的赌局一点意思都没有，倒是你，不是要回家？不过两天就混到这里来，本事不小啊。”他勒紧环着他腰腹的手臂，彼得不得不将后背全部靠在他的身上，隔着薄薄的意料，火热的身体靠拢着，在赌场激情的环境里更显燥热，托尼在男孩身上嗅到了一股奶盐饼干的味道，“一直在我面前晃悠是什么目的？”  
“我们才见过两次而已。”彼得转过身夹紧他的腿，明显感觉男人大腿根的肌肉一阵僵硬，“况且是你自己走进来的，我只是喜欢来玩又没有钱。”男孩噘着嘴，不开心地抱怨。  
“我给你钱，让我看看你能给我赢多少？”托尼果然看到他的双眼瞬间明亮起来，又像一个普通的男孩一样跃跃欲试了，他开心地抱住他的脖子胡乱吻了几下他的脸，“这太棒了，斯塔克先生！”然后跳下来瞄上另一张桃红色的赌桌坐了下去，托尼和人群紧随其后，男人脱下自己厚重的黑色西装外套披到他身上，彼得随意地伸进胳膊，挽起过长过大的袖子，目光都被赌牌吸引了，他额前的碎发又掉下来两缕，衣衫不整的落拓样倒是很像个一掷千金的小赌棍。托尼站在他身后捏了捏他的下巴，小声道：“赢了就放过你，输了可没那么好过。”男孩冲他做口型，“绝 不 会 输。”  
果然一整个晚上男孩从几个人手里如愿收获了小几千万美元，对大富翁斯塔克先生来说，比起着可怜兮兮的赌金，倒是男孩神采飞扬的小样子更令他入迷，他每一次咬着嘴唇思索，每一次豪爽地下注，不在意地推牌，都令他觉得格外有趣。  
这时候已经是凌晨，彼得拿着刚收获的崭新钞票，一摞摞计数着，却突然被人夺走了，他不可思议地看着对方将纸钱扔了出去，纷纷落下的纸币立刻引来了周围人的哄抢，“喂，这是我的钱！”彼得愤愤抗议，身体却被压到在身后的赌桌上，彼得感觉身下被砝码硌得生疼，四周的砝码哗啦啦落了下去，他还来不及应对，就被对方极富侵略性的吻堵住了嘴，他只觉得天旋地转，赌场里混乱的烟味和酒味还有酒徒们肾上腺素的味道在空气里爆炸开来，他的嘴唇被撕扯，舌头被啃噬，心脏因入不敷出地缺氧而沉沉地压住他，他终于感到一阵害怕，双手抓住牌桌上的边缘，瞳孔放大地看着他，直到被放开，他被口水呛地不停咳嗽。  
“你是不是人格分裂啊？”彼得一只手擦着嘴，一只手撑着赌桌，一脸茫然地看着他。  
托尼自知有些失态，整理了几下衬衣的袖口，挑高眉毛盯着他，“你真的还没成年？”  
彼得得意地笑着舔了舔嘴唇，“原来你在意这个啊？”  
托尼拿手指着他，“我可不想回头惹上官司。”  
“放心吧，我不告你猥亵，不过你得赔给我损失的赌费。”  
“我可没说赢了的钱是你的。”  
彼得气呼呼地鼓起脸颊，刚要反驳，突然见到一个老板样子的人带着几个保安走了过来，立刻从桌子上跳了起来，“我还有事，先走了，回头再跟你算账。”他用指尖用力戳了戳男人的胸口，飞快地在他唇上亲了一下，就一缕烟似的跑走了。  
“他们两个是一伙儿的。”  
......  
天边已经泛着鱼肚白，正是太阳升起来之前最冷的时候，托尼被老板亲自从场内送到了门口，“斯塔克先生，真是抱歉，那个男孩我们也不知道是哪人，他说他叫汤姆，年纪什么的......我们也不是很正规，也没有问，他很聪明，昨天晚上帮我们赚到好几笔，要不是和您一块......”  
托尼挥挥手示意他不用讲了，打开车门坐了进去，开始往酒店开去，转过了两个街道，就看到一个可怜巴巴的身影披着自己的西装外套站在车道上。他停下车打开旁边的车门，男孩却从自己座位的一侧打开门，直接扑到自己的怀里，托尼碰到他冰凉的脸蛋，不自觉皱了皱眉。  
“你怎么才出来，冻死我了。”男孩委屈的声音传过来，竟然带着说不出来的依赖。托尼握住他的手把人抱在自己怀里取暖，有些疑惑地看着他，“我们很熟吗？还是你骗人都是这幅样子？”  
彼得僵硬了一下，又换上人畜无害的笑容，抱紧他的腰，“这样不好吗？就像我们已经认识很久一样。”  
托尼看到一束光从高楼的缝隙间亮起来，照在两人中间，空气中浮起的细小尘埃粒粒清晰可见，太阳快要升起来了。彼得环住他的脖子，拿着他的手拉开自己身上黑色的西装外套，摸到衬衣的领口，“你看，我穿的你那件。”  
托尼呼吸滞了两秒，在这安静的冬季清晨，两个人的心跳清晰可闻。


End file.
